Olmarin (Spirit)
:This page discusses the spirit-being named Olmarin. For the world of Olmarin, click here. A being of immense power, Olmarin is the name of the spirit who formed the world of Olmarin. Its brother spirits are Oltair and Oluten, who also created worlds to their liking. Appearance Olmarin is most often pictured as male, typically as a great light spirit in the form of a dragon. Though few of the residents of the world of Olmarin still know of him, the dragons, fairies, and elves are still familiar with their namesake spirit. The elves and dragons revere Olmarin as their god (the name "Olmarin" is actually an elvish word and the elven name for the spirit), but the fairies believe there to be a higher god still that formed Olmarin, Oltair, and Oluten. Personality Moreso than his fellow spirits Oltair and Oluten, Olmarin is known for his warmth and personal care for his world. Olmarin is known as a particularly creative spirit, one who thrives on the imaginative and the seemingly impossible. Olmarin has frequently taken on physical form in his world in order to better care for it. Skills As a powerful spirit, Olmarin has the ability to create an entire world and each race upon it. Olmarin also has the ability to manifest physically in his world. Olmarin typically manifests as a large dragon. Despite his appreciation for free will, Olmarin does have the ability to manipulate events within his world. For example, for many years Olmarin has placed a magical barrier over the island realm of Vaidigor in order to prevent its evil fairy inhabitants from leaving its shores to persecute the mainland of Olmarin and other races. It seems as if Olmarin also has had some part to play in providing good things for the people of Olmarin, though specific details are scanty, at best. Relationships Oltair :Of its fellow spirits, Olmarin seems to get along with--or at least agree with--Oltair the most. Olmarin and Oltair united to create the Gateways, thus forming a permanent bond between their worlds and, by extension, themselves. Oluten :Though Olmarin seeks peace above all else, Olmarin is not afraid to argue and fight against what it disagrees with. Oluten advocates ideals that Olmarin does not agree with--chaos, constant change, and a lack of all structure. Olmarin argued against Oluten's creations for much time. Even after forming a truce over the matter, Olmarin still forged a secret pact with Oltair to unite their worlds through the Gateways in order to protect their worlds from Oluten. :Unbeknownst to Olmarin, Oluten soon discovered this, and quickly enacted his own plan to attack and kill Olmarin and lay waste to Olmarin's world. Reevus McCullough :After being destroyed by Vaidigons, Olmarin's essence was shattered... but not utterly destroyed. Although it is unclear how, fragments of Olmarin's spirit have been found in this young half-werewolf boy, the rightful ruler of Remara. Clearly, Olmarin and Reevus have some connection with one another, though the true nature of their relationship is currently unknown. History Origin ---- :Olmarin, like its fellow spirits, has no known origin and existed before the beginning of the worlds. Upon coming into existence, however, Olmarin and its fellow spirits shared the same goal: to create worlds in their image. The worlds would form a symbiotic relationship--all three different, but relying on the others. Should any of the worlds perish, all other worlds would perish with them. The Creation of Worlds ---- :Alongside its fellow spirits, Olmarin formed a smaller world, a world based on the imagination and the idea. Like both of these concepts, Olmarin created a world that seemed on the surface a small thing, but was ultimately capable of infinite possibilities. Olmarin's world was both wild and beautiful. Then, Olmarin created beings to populate its world: races of all different shapes and sizes. It was a world of variety and individuality. :This world was what was to become the "core" world, sitting at the center of this new universe. It was a smaller world, but the one with the most stability, the one that changed the slowest and was most rooted in time and tradition. The world was named Olmarin not because Olmarin formed it, but because Olmarin literally and metaphorically was the spirit of Olmarin the world. Spirit and world held a powerful bond--one might say the world held the very essence of Olmarin itself. Division ---- :As different as the three spirit beings--Olmarin, Oltair, and Oluten--were, there was bound to be differences in thinking. Though Oltair and Olmarin shared similar visions of creating and nurturing their worlds of beauty and logic, Oluten was another matter. The spirit Oluten sought what could only be described as chaos--incomprehensibility, paradoxes, and immortality. Whereas Oltair and Olmarin were content to create and allow their creations free will, Oluten sought to create and then master his creations under his iron will. :There were great arguments over Oluten's world of chaos and his creations that mirrored his whims--cold, incomprehensible, illogical, immortal. Oltair and Olmarin did not approve of his illogical creations nor of the way he subjugated them to his will. But the raging of the spirits affected the worlds--in ways that seemed harmless and almost imperceptible to the inhabitants of the worlds, but felt by all three spirits. Only the inhabitants of Oluten better understood what was going on and, in light of the struggle and wholly devoted to their master, began to form animosity against the beings Oltair and Olmarin. In love with their creations and not seeking to bring their people harm, the three beings formed a truce. Olmarin and Oltair allowed Oluten his world, just as he sought fit. :But unbeknownst to Oluten, Oltair and Olmarin made a pact of their own. They would unite their worlds, in secret. And thus the Gateways were born. :United by dreams that flowed through the very fabric of Oluten, people of Olmarin were bound to people of Oltair. There was a connection made, so the people were connected, but also the worlds--for these people could now effectively travel to the other world by seeing it through the eyes of their other self. :Oltair and Olmarin kept this a secret, hidden from all--even their fellow spirit Oluten. But no secret can be kept forever. Retribution ---- :Unknown to Olmarin, Oluten discovered this betrayal but kept quiet, watching the precious connections that looped through his world, connecting the universe's core with its outer shell. For thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands of years, Oluten kept silent, waiting, watching, planning. There would be payment for this. :Payment came to Olmarin first, in the form of an attack. Holes were torn into the world of Olmarin, spewing out the daemonic beings of Oluten. The town of Erien was destroyed. People were tormented and killed. :Worst of all, the cursed beings who turned from worshiping Olmarin to Oluten, the evil fairies (Vaidigons), were set free as they launched an attack on the incarnate Olmarin. After slaying the great light dragon, the Vaidigons' long imprisonment on the isle of Vadigor was broken, and Olmarin's body remains slain. :But can a spirit truly remain dead forever? Fragments of Light ---- :During one of the Council of Deathtonis's meetings, Prometheus, Lord Arcadis's majordomo recognizes that the spirit of Olmarin is not totally lost. A young boy and the rightful ruler of Remara, Reevus McCullough, contains fragments of Olmarin's essence within him. Apparently the fragments are living off Reevus's spirit inside his own, as Prometheus describes them as "for lack of a better term, parasitical" ("The Council Chambers, post #157). Prometheus explains that these fragments will enable the Council to "restore the protection of the... 'Ancients,'" though whether by "Ancients" he refers to Olmarin and the other world-creating spirits or some other force is unclear ("The Council Chambers," post #148). :The Council of Deathtonis plans to conduct a ritual using a mystical artifact known as the "Eye of Olmarin" that will restore Olmarin to life again and reestablish Olmarin's protective magic that exiles the Vaidigons... hopefully. The ritual must be performed in a temple, of which only few remain. The bones of Olmarin's dragon form must be brought from where they have fallen in Vaidigor, and the fragments of light are to be extracted from Reevus and then placed into the Eye of Olmarin. This creates a physical vessel for Olmarin's soul, which is then summoned into the Eye to enable Olmarin to once again physically manifest in whatever form he chooses. :As soon as he informs the Council of this ritual, Prometheus journeys to his fellow dragons in the Dragon Council. The sea-dragon Tiamat agrees to obtain the bones for the ritual, despite the danger such a quest will pose. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Olmarin Category:Olmarin Characters Category:Olmarin NPCs Category:Characters